


Тост

by Alfhild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Что думают клон-солдаты о своем командире-джедае?





	

Коди не знал заранее, сможет ли он выстрелить в генерала Кеноби или, того хуже, в Скайуокера, и поэтому на всякий случай приказал стрелять молодым. Парни и пальнули от души. Да и он сам просто поднял руку и выстрелил — приказ провалился на исполнение, минуя сознание. И все равно Коди до глубокой ночи грызло что-то и не давало успокоиться, так что он в конце концов взял запись со своего шлема и прокрутил покадрово. По-настоящему попали в бедную ящерицу, а вот насчет генерала у Коди появились сомнения. Это обычный человек, сверзившись с обрыва, утонул бы себе и поплыл дальше трупом. А джедай может прыгнуть метров на тридцать и удержаться на самой отвесной скале. Так что, скорее всего, Кеноби жив — ну, может, подранен немного.  
Интересно, Скайуокер на Корусканте — жив, отбился от ребят из тамошнего охранного легиона, или им повезло застать его врасплох? Впрочем, Скайуокер и врасплох — это что-то из серии кипящего льда. Коди бы не смог по нему выстрелить, но кому-то же пришлось?   
Вечером они с Рексом напились вдвоем, и выяснилось, что Рекса волнует та же проблема.  
— Я бы не смог, — сказал Рекс. — И парни бы не смогли. Он же… Ну, он наш, понимаешь, брат?  
Коди кивнул. Скайуокер не прилагал особых усилий к тому, чтобы завоевать их доверие, но ему доверяли — и 501-й легион, и его Золотая эскадрилья. Наверное, потому, что он всегда твердо за них стоял. Со стороны казалось, что Скайуокер слегка того, больной на голову, и слишком сильно рискует. Вот только при всей рискованности его операций потери у него были куда меньше, чем у других джедаев-генералов. Часто Коди казалось, что Скайуокер — такой же невольник войны, как и они, клон-солдаты. Пока что их врагами были дроиды, безмозглые и неиндивидуализированные, так что никого не парило по ним стрелять. Коди ни разу не видел, как Скайуокер убивает живых — и, честно, не хотел бы увидеть.   
Рекс пил мрачно, как будто поставил себе целью переиграть собственную физиологию, допускавшую только опьянение средней степени.  
— И не смотри на меня так, — сказал он Коди. — Я просто не хочу думать, сколько еще такой фигни у меня в мозгах.   
Коди усмехнулся и поднял свой стакан — он видел в кино, как это делают — и сказал:  
— Тогда выпьем за Скайуокера. Чтобы остался в живых.


End file.
